POETRY WOLF
by MusabiTheSeer
Summary: Jacob riceve delle lettere anonime, contenenti...poesie!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poetry Wolf

Author: MusabiTheSeer

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul/Jacob

Raiting: Romantico...ma diventerà man mano osè! ihihihi

Disclaimer: I personaggi di Twilight non mi appartengono. Sono tutti della Meyers ed io non guadagno nulla tranne

Che qualche bel commentino e molta Soddisfazione personale Nello scrivere. Buona lettura. Certo!

se lei dovesse scocciare di Paolo e Jacob e del wolf pack, io ho già pronte le carte per adozione! ehehehhe

Summary: Jacob riceve una lettera misteriosa. La prima di tante altre!

A/N: Abbiate pazienza voorei che capiste che DEVO postare in italiano. Parlare l'inglese è ESTREMAMENTE

differente dal tradurlo e sinceramente non voglio più sentire nei commenti la domanda: ma è una fem/fem

story su due maschi! Quindi mettetevi in mano al programma di traduzione come faccio io quando voglio l

eggere una fiction in inglese! so sorry! un kiss!

POETRY WOLF 1

_"Le parole diventan vaghe_

_se iniziano a scriver di te._

_Ho provato, mi sono sforzato_

_e mi rendo conto: ho fallito;_

_quando alzando gli occhi su di te_

_nulla dalla mia bocca sfugge_

_e tutto il pensiero luminoso_

_mi si mozza in gola e teme ad uscire_

_dalle mie labbra._

_L'amore folgora,_

_me lo avevan decantato,_

_sin ora non vi avevo mai creduto._

_Sin ora...sin ora, con te...Jacob."_

Jacob si era fermato nel mezzo della strada da casa sua al capanno degli attrezzi dove lo aspettavano

dei pezzi di alcune moto.

Suo padre se ne era andato presto con Charlie Swan per una giornata a pescare. Bella era passata qualche

giorno prima ma era sicuro che lei non era stata.

Quella mattina non si era ne vista, ne fatta sentire al telefono. Quello stronzo di una sanguisuga l'aveva

portata al centro commerciale di Port Angeles.

Girò ed osservò pienamente quel pezzo di carta, meglio identificato come lettera poetica, che si era visto

davanti alla porta di casa sua quella mattina.

Non riconosceva la scrittura e la carta si era sgualcita leggermente per l'umidità di quella mattina. Sulla lettera

esterna era presente il suo indirizzo e nient'altro. Nessun cuore, fiorellino, MITTENTE!

La lettera, no, la poesia era bellissima. L'aveva letta tutta d'un fiato e non appena aveva letto il suo nome, aveva

capito che qualcuno si era innamorato di lui a prima vista. Si era fermato arrossendo come una scolaretta sentendo

un divampante calore su tutta la sua faccia e collo... ed aveva normalmente 42 gradi corporei!

Si era passato una mano sul viso per darsi un leggero contegno personale scuotendo il capo. Accidenti, lui era un

ragazzo di quasi un metro e novanta, muscoloso e per nulla brutto e...

Sospirò colpito da una folgorazione! Quegli stupidi di Embry e Jared gli stavano tirando uno scherzo di proporzioni

bibliche! Riprese il cammino sino al capanno piegando la carta affinché non si bagnasse l'inchiostro.

Posò alcuni attrezzi nel secondo cassetto del mobile da lavoro ed appoggiò distratto la lettera in quello sopra semi

aperto. Domani avrebbe fatto il contro pelo a quei due rompiscatole.

Aprì il sellino di una moto da cross, quella che Bella fece scivolare e colpire l'albero...si era fatta anche parecchio male.

Lei e quella sanguisuga schifosa!

Voltò il capo verso il bancone, il suo sguardo colpì il primo cassettino e sospirò pensando al suo cuore a pezzi.

Pensava che Bella fosse la sua impronta ma sin ora, in tutto il tempo passato insieme, non era accaduto nulla.

La convinzione che lei non era la sua soul mate ormai era una certezza. Rimanevano inascoltate tante domande però.

Domande che il suo cuore di lupo ululava alla luna.

" Dove sei? Ti troverò mai? Sarai tu a trovare me?"

Fine prima parte

X_x Alloraaaaa? Come inizio vi piace?


	2. Chapter 2

**POETRY WOLF 2/**

_Profanerei di baci_

_quel__ che la tua bocca_

_un__ bocciolo di rosa._

_Se ne avesse il permesso _

_la__ mia lingua soccomberebbe _

_dei__ tuoi sapori;_

_La mia bocca si prostrerebbe,_

_sulla__ tua pelle scura, come un petalo _

_sfiora__ e _

_scivola__ liscia,_

_inesorabile._

_E' morbida come velluto_

_rovente__ dal sangue nelle tue vene._

_Sospiro al tuo costante pensiero_

_non__ esisti nient'altro che tu...Jacob._

La lettera gli venne strappata di mano senza cura e dalla sua gola risal un suono cupo e raschiato. Un ringhio che dava ad intendere poco divertimento.

Jacob aveva affrontato i due suoi migliori amici, Jared ed Embry, che avevano incominciato a ridere come pazzi. In effetti, ci aveva pensato bene. Nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto la pazienza di tirargli uno scherzo cos elaborato.

Da quel giorno la sua vita era diventata un inferno. Jared ed Embry, persino Quil qualche volta, non la finivano mai di apparirgli di fronte con qualche finta parola fraseggiata a poesia, tanto per farlo incazzare.

La situazione era peggiorata quando Leah si era schierato dalla sua parte colpita che qualcuno gli scrivesse simili parole traboccanti d'amore. S, aveva utilizzato il suddetto termine, " traboccanti d'amore" e nemmeno a dirlo persino Sam si era piegato a met dal ridere.

Seth aveva fatto girare l'ultimo succulento gossip a Forks, non che ne girassero chiss ch e poi provenienti dalla riserva! Dire che aveva avuto un successone era dire niente. Accidenti ai web blog!

La prima telefonata a casa sua era stata di Bella, poi aveva sentito un frastuono enorme, qualche rumore metallico, un altro di mobili frantumati e la voce di Rosalie e Emmeth Cullen che cercavano di sapere qualche notizia certa.

Il ringhio che aveva emesso era riecheggiato per tutta la riserva. Vero era che avessero una tregua, ma che si avvalessero la briga di prenderlo per il culo apertamente! Aveva fatto dare un messaggino a quella sanguisuga di dottore che si ergeva a padre di quegli assassini da Bella... sogghign al ricordo del racconto di Bella al rimprovero del dottore.

Alte risate lo strapparono ai suoi pensieri e decise di farli smettere. La ronda era finita da un po e stavano camminando verso la casa di Emily per mangiare qualcosa. Seth e Leah non erano con loro. I rapporti non erano migliorati in modo determinante con la cugina e per ora Sam preferiva non insistere, anche per volere di Emily.

Salt addosso a quei due e cerc di strappare la lettera di mano ad Embry senza successo. Riusc solo a farla cadere e stava quasi per cadere nel fango se una mano la vicino non l'avesse afferrata.

Jacob segu la curva fatta dal braccio per portare il foglio alla faccia del lupo che l'aveva raccolta. Embry e Jared preferirono alzarsi e continuare a camminare mentre Jacob si avvicin al fratello pack pi grande di qualche mese.

' Paul ridammela !' disse frapponendosi fra lui e la strada, notando che il suo sguardo era ben concentrato sulla lettera.

' Molto bella...Chiunque sia innamorato perso di te.' disse serio passandogli il foglio piegato in due parti per sorpassarlo piano e continuare a camminare.

' ehm...io...' inizi senza sapere cosa dire. Non era da tutti i giorni che Paul parlasse in tutta calma, gentilmente, di cose "sdolcinate", definito cos l'amore da lui, addirittura con lui.

' Certo poteva scegliere di meglio, ma si sa l'amore cieco!' aggiunse poi un istante dopo, ridendo grossolano e trascinandosi la risata degli altri.

Gentile! Jacob ringhi avanzando il passo. Era arrivato il momento di fare un po di movimento...e Paul era abbastanza tenace da farlo stancare!

Fine seconda parte

Allora! Allora che ne dite? Spero che vi sia piaciuto anche il secondo capitolo. Lo so sono corti ma l'inizio. Man mano chela storia inizier ad ingranare diventeranno pi lunghi, non vi preoccupate! eheheheh

Voglio tanti commentiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! PLEEEEEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Poetry Wolf Author: MusabiTheSeer Fandom: Twilight Pairing: Paul/Jacob Raiting:  
>Disclaimer: I personaggi di Twilight non mi appartengono. Sono tutti della Meyers ed io non<p>

guadagno nulla tranne Che qualche bel commentino e molta Soddisfazione personale Nello scrivere.

Buona lettura. Certo! se lei dovesse scocciare di Paolo e Jacob e del wolf pack, io ho gi pronte le

carte per adozione! ehehehhe

Summary: Jacob riceve una lettera misteriosa. La prima di tante altre!

A/N: Io poster la fiction sia in inglese che in italiano nello stesso post. Io sono Italiana e mi piace

vedere scritto nella mia lingua ihihihi. Chi non capir qualcosa anche con la traduzione, mi contatti che penser subito a modificare.  
>( fate copia incolla della frase, cos capisco bene!)<p>

**POETRY WOLF 3**

_"Come il lupo che ha perso la luna,_  
><em>ogni notte sono al tuo capezzale stellato<em>

_ e l'ululato riecheggia grave._

_"So di non poterti avere."_

_Condannato ad ululare alla luna;_  
><em>mia compagna;<em>  
><em>mi accontento di piangere il mio dolore.<em>  
><em>A guardare senza toccare;<em>  
><em>Venerando senza poterti sfiorare lasciandoti<em>

_ ignaro che sei la mia vita."_

Quando lo trovò suo padre, Jacob era con la faccia sprofondata nelle mani. Il volto bruciato dal

rossore ed fiato il trattenuto.

' Figlio!' chiese preoccupato di non aver avuto risposta dopo qualche minuto.

' cosa sbagliato!' chiese posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo che timidamente alz il

viso dalle mani per fissarlo.  
>Billy Black pot giurare di non aver mai visto suo figlio cos ...imbarazzato o meglio dire...emozionato.<p>

' Io... pensavo fossero uno scherzo di quei due pianta grane di Embry e Jared e invece...'

pigol tuffandosi di nuovo nell'antro oscuro dei palmi delle sue mani, indicando poi con una il

cassetto ormai stracolmo.

' Perch le conservi se sei convinto che esse siano uno scherzo!' chiese il padre curioso di

ascoltare una risposta.

' Sam mi ha fatto notare che l'unico momento in cui ho ricevuto la prima lettera, Embry era

a fare la ronda e Jared a casa a fare colazione. Insomma non sono stati loro!' disse schiarendosi

la gola ed alzandosi per raggiungere il padre vicino al banco.

' Il problema qual' !' chiese ancora non capendo, perch il figlio fosse cos angosciato e terribilmente

ansioso.

' Io non conosco chi mi scrive...' inizi a voce bassa facendo affiorare un tenue sorriso dalle sue labbra.

Un sorriso amaro sulla bocca carnosa.

' ...non so se sia di Forks o della riserva, Seth ha messo i cartelli...' facendo scappare una risatina

al padre ed una smorfia a lui.

'...per mi fa sentire importante...mi fa stare bene e io non mi sentivo cos da molto tempo.' fin

sentendo la mano di suo padre sul capo comprensivo.

' Questa una cosa bella. Non vergognartene. Se tu senti che giusto trovare questa persona,

fa tutto quello che puoi. Non arrenderti solo perch ormai sei un pettegolezzo che cammina.' rise alla

faccia del suo bambino. La parola "Pettegolezzo" non gli si addiceva. La prova era la faccia scandalizzata del figlio.

' Hai ragione!' rispose risoluto il ragazzo alzandosi e abbracciando di sollievo il padre.

Billy annu con un sorriso trovando quello che inizialmente era venuto a cercare e tornando a casa.

fine 3 parte

Ragazzi scusate, sono i primi capitoli di assestamento. D'ora in avanti vedremo Jacob in un mare di guai ahahahha


End file.
